mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The MossiMovies Awards
The MossiMovies Awards is a special event created by co-MossiMovies founder, ''Richoguy13. The nature of the event is to present special awards to the definitive releases from MossiMovies, as chosen by the group. Nominations were announced on June 16th, 2012, with the 1st annual show to take place later in the month. Nominations '''Note: Winners will be highlighted in bold. Best Injury AgentPolar - Broom In The Eye - ZEEOHAI. '''''Hawkey1576 - Cabinet Head Bang - Escape From Hawke House. LilBadger - Big Bad Bitch Slap -'' The Optimist. ''Richoguy13 -'' ''Bottle Face - Interview with a Richoguy13. Best Line Fareseru - "Thanks for ruining my favourite arm." - The Tassie Devil's Rejects. HIM - "Baked Beans!" - Swat Force Episode 1 - It Begins. Richoguy13 - "Gimme a Hot Dog!" - The Martin Luther Movie.' Donut664 - "Where in Sam Hell..." - Swat Force Episode 1 - It Begins. AgentPolar - "I can walk over there!" -'' The Martin Luther Movie. Best Soundtrack ''KountryKid for: Suction-Cup Gun Rampage Donut664 for: The Martin Luther Movie and MossiMarketing Commercial - Teacher Repellant Kit LilBadger for: Lost in the Bush and The Optimist. ' ''Fareseru and Richoguy13 for:'The Tassie Devil's RejectsThe Tassie Devil's Rejects. Best Cameo HIM - Bullied Boy - Curtis and Bailey Go To a Puppet Show. KountryKid - Narrator - The Martin Luther Movie. Fareseru - Terrifying Face - Interview with a Richoguy13. ''AgentPolar'' - Bindhi - Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure.' Best Mini-Mossi *MossiMovies Teaser Trailer'' (0:07) *Random Dancing Thingy'' (0:12)' *MossiMahNahMahNah!'' (0:04) *''Peaceful Bushwalk'' (0:07) Best Movie-Mash *''ZEEOHAI'' (Martin Luther footage.) *Matilda Abuses Her Magic (From the film, 'Matilda'.) *''Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure'' (''Religion Quest footage.)'' *''Interview with a Richoguy13'' (Various, From the film 'Dawn of the Dead.') Best Insanity Moment AgentPolar - Bindhi Dance - Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure. KountryKid - Lonely Traveller Screams - Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure.' HIM - Ugly Person Garage Rampage - WHEN UGLY PEOPLE GET MAD. Fareseru - Fairie Super Scream - Fairies Best Fight LilBadger, KountryKid - Gus vs. Caravan Man. - Swat Force Episode 2 - Escalation. Richoguy13, LilBadger - Nicholas vs. Childhood Bully. - The Optimist. Fareseru, Richoguy13 - Phillip and Steven vs. The Tassie Devil. - The Tassie Devil's Rejects. AgentPolar, Richoguy13 - Sole Survivor vs. The Monster. - Live or Die . KountryKid, Donut664, Hawkey1576 - Curtis and The Traveller vs. Sand Creature. - [[Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure|''Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure]]. Best Performance ''Donut664 -Commercial Man - MossiMarketing Commercial - Teacher Repellant Kit. LilBadger - Gus - Swat Force Episode 2 - Escalation. Fareseru - Phillip Gortrey - The Tassie Devil's Rejects. Richoguy13 - The Optimist - The Optimist. AgentPolar - Martin Luther - The Martin Luther Movie. Best MossiMovie *''The Martin Luther Movie.'' - Created by HIM, Donut664, AgentPolar, Richoguy13. *Swat Force Episode 2 - Escalation. - ''Created by KountryKid, LilBadger, Donut664.''' *The Optimist - Created by Richoguy13 and LilBadger. *Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure - Created by MossiMovies. *The Tassie Devil's Rejects - Created by Fareseru and Richoguy13.